


Boyfriend Knows Best

by hipsterpepe



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cute, Daichi works too fuckin hard and Suga is having none of his shit, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Tags, blah, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 21:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6536551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hipsterpepe/pseuds/hipsterpepe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daichi should know by now that Suga is always right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boyfriend Knows Best

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbeta'd, apologies for any errors.

“Daichi it’s late. We need to lock up.”

“Fine, fine. Let me do a cool down and we can go.”

Koushi shook his head, watching from his place on the gym floor as his boyfriend put the volleyballs back in the bin and proceeded to start a set of jumping jacks. They’d stayed late after practice, Daichi wanting to get in a bit more work before heading home. One hour had turned into two, and somewhere in there Suga had bowed out from exhaustion, while the captain kept going.

“Don’t you think you’re overdoing it tonight?” Daichi was now doing squats, his legs trembling from exhaustion, “Take it easy, the team needs their Captain on the court this Saturday and you can’t be there if you’re hurt.”

Daichi was about to retort when he suddenly yelped and toppled over. He cursed, clutching his calf with one hand and banging his other on the gym floor. Suga hurried over and sank to his knees.

“What did I tell you? Here, relax I’ll help you.”

He gently took Daichi’s leg and slowly pulled it out to lay flat, before bending it back to the captain’s chest, fingers working the muscles from ankle to knee as Daichi gritted his teeth and grunted.

Suga hummed softly as his thumbs worked at the tendons in Daichi’s meaty calf, the man’s groans of distress quickly dissipating.  
“Better?” He asked, stretching the leg out again and resting it on his shoulder in a rather compromising position. Daichi sighed and crossed his arms, nodding.

“And what did we learn?” Suga asked in a sweet singsong voice, making Daichi roll his eyes.

“Always listen to your boyfriend.”

“Actually what I was looking for was _never overwork yourself_ , but hey I’ll take that too,” he grinned and kissed the inside of Daichi’s knee, making him twitch. “You need to take better care of yourself Daichi, I mean it.”

“I’d say you take good enough care of me for the both of us,” Daichi smirked, propping himself up on his elbows.

“Well someone has to. You tell the rest of the team to make sure they’re getting proper rest but you always forget about yourself. What about leading by example, Captain Sawamura?” Suga’s fingers deftly pulled the knee pad off Daichi’s leg and he began massaging again, under his knee and up his thigh. Daichi’s body jerked and he threw his head back with a low hum.

Suga chuckled, squeezing Daichi’s upper thigh and burying his face in the groove of Daichi’s knee. They stayed like this for a while before Suga finally let his leg down and stood up, offering his hand.

“Let’s go close things up so you can head home and soak your leg.” Daichi took his hand and hauled himself up, shaking out the offending appendage.

“Yea, yea I know…. But I really should do one more lap…” He let out a laugh as Koushi smacked him upside the head with his sweaty knee pad, “Alright, alright I was joking.”

“You better be, mister. No more overworking yourself.”

“Or what?” Daichi arched a brow, taking Suga’s hand and walking with him to the door.

“No more kisses. None.”

Daichi chuckled heartily, but it trailed off as he viewed his boyfriend’s serious expression.

“Oh. Well alright then.”

Suga smiled sweetly, leaning up to kiss Daichi’s cheek.

“Come on captain. Let’s go home.”

“Whatever you say, dear.”


End file.
